Avatar: PRIDE or SHAME
by Ownage Of Teh Elite
Summary: Aang has two choices. Pride, or shame. Aang is an avatar, but how is he going to learn fire bending? Aang joins up with the Fire nation, or denies them, Zuko winning both ways, type of story. A bit of Zuko, Katara flair in later chapters.
1. The Journey Continues

Avatar: Pride Or Shame? ------------------------------------------ 

By: Lance, the Utter Advance, Of Hotness Trance, yeah, Lance , Lance Vance. Just joking LoL, my name is Lance K.

Hey everyone….This is my first Fanfic…please review, uhm…thanks. By the way, I'm only 13, so go easy on me will yah? Here we go.

Katara stared out of the window of the General Store in Oyasha, the fifth stop that she and her crew had made, to pick up the needed items for the continuation of the journey.

Katara couldn't help but stare at the beautiful sunset, which turned the sky gold and purple, mesmerizing her into a deep stare.

She stared at it until it's last few rays tinted the sky, before disappearing entirely.

While Katara was sun gazing, Sokka and Aang were buying some food at the store nearby.

"Aang, would you quit staring at those Fire-Bending Scrolls? They're way to pricey" Sokka said, as he looked at the young, bald, short, white-skinned boy standing next to him.

Aang said nothing, and continued staring blandly at the Fire-Bending Scrolls. "Hey! I'm talking here! Hello?" Sokka gave Aang an inquiring look, and pushed him slightly, quite impatient on having to keep Katara waiting.

Aang finally moved his eyes from the Scrolls to the impatient, brown-skinned, warrior of the Water Tribe. "Well, if you seriously want to stare at it all day, go ahead!" yelled Sokka behind him, as he walked out of the store with enough bananas to last a week.

Aang looking at the Fire-Bending scrolls, sighed. I'll never learn fire-bending, he thought to himself. "It's hopeless…" Aang took one more look at the Scrolls, that would teach him how to master the basics of Fire-bending, the much needed information for an Avatar, before he slowly followed Sokka out the door.

Sokka eventually found Katara staring out the window of a shop. He came up to her, and poked her on her back.

Startled, she jumped into the air with a shrill scream. "You idiot, you scared me to death!" Katara yelled at Sokka.

Furious, she punched him in his shoulder. Laughing with insane bliss, Sokka fell onto the ground, quite pleased by his joke.

Katara snobbed her brother and kicked him with her foot, causing him only to laugh a lot more harder.

Aang suddenly walked into the shop, glimpsing Katara and Sokka, once again fighting, before the sight was blocked by the crowd, who was wondering what was happening.

Katara spotted Aang, and grabbed Sokka by his shirt.

"Come on, you idiot" Katara growled at her maniacal brother, still laughing from his joke. Katara pulled him roughly out of the door, and dragged him onto the dirt.

"C'mon Aang, lets go" she said, as she passed the surprised youngster. Aang, surprised and confused, followed Katara and her brother onto Appa, Aang's flying bison.

When Sokka had finally stopped laughing, and had eaten some bananas, they took off, flying to Shogun, they're next stop to the north pole.

Reviews Please!  
Evil Reviews and Flames/Slashes 'O plenty!  
I'll start on the next chapter sometime soon, so be there when it comes out.  
Thanks a lot all!  
Lance


	2. Uncle Iroh's Riddle

------Avatar PRIDE or SHAME?---- 

Chapter 2.

By: Lance Vance, the utter advance of hotness trance.

What! How could you lose their coordinates!. Fire burned up the Fire prince's arm, slowly tickling up to his chest in a red flame.

Prince Zuko was very mad at his Ship's Captain, and the Captain sure showed it. Cool beads of sweat trickled down the Captain's face. "S..si..sir...I apologize for this..inconvenience, it won't happen again."

Zuko, even more angered than before, slammed his fist into the ship's steel wall. "Inconvienience! How dare you say that! And your DAMNED right it won't happen again! Next time I will not be so sympathetic with YOU! Now Leave! GET OUT!" Zuko roared,his flames fully bursting throughout his body.

The captain with no more than a glance backwards at the fiery prince, ran out of the room, nearly scared to death.

Zuko, calming down, felt the flames disappear as his mind became clear again. "Guards!" he called out "Fetch me my uncle, and be quick about it!" The two guards bowed deeply and left to fufill their masters wishes.

Impatiently waiting, Zuko was flying balls of fire at the ship's steel walls, basically harmless, but it killed time. As he was conjuring his third fire ball, the two guards walked in with his uncle.

"Uncle, there you are, I needed to speak with you." Zuko walked up to his short, stubby uncle, a retired veteran of the Fire Nation's leading Generals. Smiling, Iroh slapped Zuko on his back. "Always happy to help out a happy nephew" he pointed out sarcastically.

"Come, sit, I need to talk to you" Zuko said, signaling Iroh to sit down on the round table, where Zuko and the other leading Generals made war plans, and such. Sitting down, Iroh looked up at his nephew, knowing what this conversation was going to be about.

"We lost the coordinates to the Avatar today. We last seen him at Oyasha, but they left too quickly on their flying bison, for our Scouts to coordinate. I'm thinking about sending scouts to Oyasha, in case they decide to go back, and to Shogun, the next capital, if they wish to go forward. What do you think Uncle?"

Chuckling, Iroh looked at the prince. "You are so fire-headed that you are forgetting oh such an easy answer to such a complicated riddle, when it's right in front of you". Iroh smiled gleefully at the prince.

"And what is that?" inquired the Prince, staring down at his uncle.

"Tell me, what IS an Avatar?" Iroh asked. Zuko began to say "A sniveling, small, arrogant.." before his Uncle stopped him. He asked his question again, his tone demmanding a serious answer. "The master of the four elements of Water, Air, Earth, and Fire." Zuko said, sighing.

"Aha, and that is where you answer your own question, to what you are going to do next." Iroh said bleakly. "Now i'm going to go drink some tea and play chess with the other retired veteran generals." Iroh gleefully opened the door, turned and smiled back, and left Zuko's room.

"I answered my own question? How so?" the prince thought to himself. He sat down, and thought it over. The frown on his face, quickly changed into a smile. "Yes...that's it..." Zuko mumbled. Grinning, he finally realized what his Uncle had said. "It's all a chess game...

and a puzzle...And i'm going to win, either way..." Zuko, smiling to himself, a cunningly evil smile, stood up. "And so the games begin..." Zuko said quitely, as he stalked off to his ship's Captain, to give him new coordinates, and change the plan.

5 minutes later.

"Yes my prince, to Shogun, it is."

Cliffhanger! Muhahahahhaah.Can jo0 figure out the riddle? Zuko and Uncle Iroh gave you all two tips. Read Carefully!  
Please review, and constructive criticism. Thanks all for reading! Chapter 3 coming out very soon!  
Lance.

Look down for Answer to Riddle, if you are too lazy to think. Or if you just want to confirm. 0o

Answers---

1. Aang hasn't learned fire bending, as Uncle Iroh pointed out. And no fire-bender would teach him, under pain of death, as Zuko well knows. So, aang will never learn fire bending...without...a..bit...help?...teehee

2.It's a chess game. Zuko simply has to lure Aang to his side, to destroy him. Zuko plans to lure Aang into his side of the board. Kinda like garden of eve wit adam and eve, and teh snake. Anyways, the chess pieces are about to be moving.

Look forward to chapter 3. Because it will be damned good. Are you guys getting the riddle/answers now?

Review please. Luv you all, my faithful readers. Thanks, yet again.  
.


	3. The Ultimate Decision

------Avatar PRIDE or SHAME?---- 

Chapter 2.

By: Lance Vance, the utter advance of hotness trance.

Guys, you might get lost in reading this, so be sure to re-read and triple read.

I sort of did a samurai champloo style jumping through time thing. Dont worry, i didnt jump backwards in time.

Im only doing this for 1 chapter in memory of Samurai Champloo, Action Fridays on Adult swim, which has been cancelled due to ratings SaD

Appa was now skimming the water's surface as he sped to Shogun, the next stop in the journey to the North Pole.  
His bulk didn't amazingly didn't give him diffuculties for flying. In fact, he was starting to hit a pretty fast speed, waking up Katara with the strong gale.

Katara woke up to wind in her face and the cold chill of dawn. "Woah boy, there's no rush, we will get there soon enough" Katara said as she patted the flying bison on his furry back.  
Appa grunted with happiness as she proceeded to scratch him between his horns. "Hey, where are we?" a sleepy voice called out from the saddle, where Katara was sleeping. Katara looked back and spotted Aang sleepily rubbing his eyes. "We're almost reaching our destination, Shogun".

"Great".

As she turned back to look forward, she smiled in amazement, as she saw the sunrise begin, behind the small town of Shogun.

"We've reached Shogun, sir."

A smile formed on the fire-bending prince's face.

The darkness surrounding him from the night, and his scar made him look like a fire-bending war god.

"Very good captain..."

Stupid bug. 

I can't believe that they actually have guts to touch the lunch of the strongest warrior of the South Pole.

Die!

Stupid...fly!"

Aang and Katara watched, sighing, as Sokka jumped around, swinging his fists and his boomerang wildly, trying to hit small bugs, which were obviously enjoying his lunch. "Your a goofbag Sokka." Katara said as he almost cut himself with his own boomerang. "Hey, i'm doing humankind a favor, give me a break will you?" he replied, still throwing swings at the small bugs.

"Huh? What was that?" Something had moved in the tall grass near the groups picnic. "What did you say Sokka?" inquired Aang.  
"I just saw something...right there, in the grass." Sokka pointed at the tall grass a few feet away from them.  
"It was probably just a harmless animal" Katara said dimissively. "Forget about it, and eat your food" Katara said, bossily.  
Sokka took one more look at the grass before he sat back down to eat his lunch.

A guard walked into Zuko's room.

"Sir, we have their coordinates. A scout has just reported that they were seen eating at Shogun. Near the Air-Temple."

Zuko quit staring at his map and looked at the guard.

"Take the ship to Shogun's port. Unload and purchase necessary items. Accompany my uncle to see that he does nothing foolish. I will go to the temple alone.  
Do you understand?".

The guard bowed deeply "Yes, my lord".

Lance's Corner-Now in Each story, i will now bring a new corner 4 u all to view.  
-----------------------------------------------

R0x0r 4rD!1

L4nc3

R0x0r 0n

th4nks 4 R33d1ng

MuCh LuV tO aLl My FaItHfUl Readers!

(Rock hard)

(Lance)

(Rock on)

Thanks for reading)

(Much love to all of my faithful readers)

(Back 2 the story)

Katara had been walking for a long time now. She was looking for Momo, and the woods Air Temple frustrated her.  
She had been looking for Momo for what had seemed like hours, while Sokka and Aang went to buy some food. Ever since the "flying rat" as Sokka calls him, had flown away, Katara had been having an angry trip in Oyasha. First, her picnic hadn't last long, since Sokka fell on the Eggs and splattered them all over her long flowing robe, made out of skins from animals Sokka had hunted in the South Pole. She was hot and sweaty, and her clothes didn't help at all. "Momo, where are you, I've nearly searched the whole temple!" she cried out in anger.

A small movement came from the road where she had come up, that lead to and from the air temple. "Momo, is that you?" Hearing nothing, Katara went down to investigate. She spotted a dark figure move swiftly across the road, in the back of her.  
"Who are you? What do you want! Show yourself!" Katara was frightened now. She spinned around, trying desperately to find her tormenter. Everything was dead quiet. She took a step, when she felt something looking at her. She quickly spun around again, only to face nothing but air. "S..So..Sokka! Stop it! Your scaring me!" Katara cried out. She knew in her mind that they couldn't have come up the road so quickly, let alone, purchase the necessary items on her list in less than a few hours. Trying to convince herself that she was imagining things, she tried to close her mind. Laughing nervously, she turned around to walk back to the temple.  
Something suddenly grabbed her. She screamed in a muffled cry, a piece of cloth covering her mouth.

"Boo." came a voice from her captor, dressed in a fire-benders warrior armour. Then all to suddenly she recognized the voice.

"Zuko." She thought quitely.

"Where could she be?" Aang quitely thought to himself. He had searched the whole town, all across their picnic area, and even had searched for Katara from the skies. That only left the air-temple, the place where Sokka should be searching. Aang tried not to worry, he kept on assuring himself that she was okay. But then again...Shogun was known for bandits and such of the kind..

A shuffling of feet was heard by Aang, and he quickly faced the direction where the noise was. Relieved, Aang sighed as he spotted Sokka, grim-faced, unhappy, and mad, all at the same time, come walking towards him. "I found something...Aang...It's not looking good for us"  
"What did you find? Here, let me see..."

To Whomever Reads This Note:

Hello Airbender. I have captured your foolish friend, Katara. She is now with me for now.  
Do not be alarmed, she is under the protection of my Uncle Iroh at the moment, and she is very safe.  
We will not harm her...for now. Unless, you accept the terms I have for you.

If you wish to see your helpless friend again, Aang will meet me at my Ship at Shogun's Port.  
He will become a member of the Fire Nation. He will wear and bear our armour.  
And yes, he will learn fire-bending, through proper training of my Uncle, Iroh.

You have until Midnight.

Zuko

"Are you really planning on teaching the Avatar the way of fire-bending?" Uncle Iroh looked pointedly at his nephew, Zuko.

"Have you lost your senses? Of course Not! It is only said in that note, for a little, lets say, temptation?  
If the fool of an Avatar is dishonorable enough to not save Katara, that may persaude him a bit.  
It loosens the tension".

"So, I get to keep Katara and watch over her for the night?" Iroh asked happily.

"Of course Uncle. But do not allow anyone into your room. No one shall be able to come into contact with her. If we are to persuade the Avatar to come here...we will need her safe and sound."

Iroh grinned happily, and the thought of playing japanese chess with a new person, made him happy.

Hey hey, thank's for reading this Xtremely long Chapter.

This must've been my longest chapter out of them all.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, took me hell to find a decent storyline,  
and even more hell to draw the pictures, LoL.

Well thank you so much for reading, my faithful readers!

please review!

Lance


End file.
